


Far From Any Road

by Mordu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, high noon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Yasuo and Jhin in the High Noon AU. Will be filled with lots of smut and gore, as well as a little fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossroads

　 　 “ You again? ”

　 　 Hazel eyes met with reflective lenses, and he flinched. The tip of the gunner’s rifle pressed hard against Yasuo’s bare chest, cold.

　 　 “ Hands off the sword. ”

　 　 It was not a suggestion, it was a _command_. The swordsman followed suit, and raised his hands above his head, keeping them in plain sight. He swallowed hard, a single bead of sweat dripping down his cheek.

　 　 “ Good. ”

　 　 The gunner moved forward, leaning over his gun to get a better look at the swordsman. Every other time they’d met, it had been in the midst of battle. He wanted a good hard look at this one. He’d somehow managed to survive a gunfight, using nothing but a sword. And not the type of gunfight where pistols were flashed, smiles exchanged, but the type that kicked up a storm, mixed booze and blood on the floor, got hasty and messy in the dirt. The type that people didn’t walk away from.

　 　 And despite that, this one had managed to walk away from plenty of them, unscathed.

　 　 “ What’s your name? ”

　 　 Yasuo expected the next sound for him to hear was to be that gun going off in his chest, not the other asking him a mundane question like ‘ what’s your name ’.

　 　 “ Why do you want to know my name? ”

　 　 “ Answer the fuckin’ question. ”

　 　 The muzzle didn’t even move as he spoke, perfectly still.

　 　 “ Yasuo. ”

　 　 The only thing that moved on the gunner was behind his bandanna. A grin.

　 　 “ Alright then, Yasuo. You wanna tell me where the fuck my bullet went, just now? ”

　 　 The swordsman raised an eyebrow at the question, head reeling back a bit.

　 　 “ I’m not sure I follow… ? ”

　 　 “ My fuckin’ bullet. Was s’posed to go right through here. ”

　 　 And then the gun did move. Once pressed to the swordsman’s stomach, it was now pressed up against his breast.

　 　 “ It didn’t even touch you. Tell me how. ”

　 　 “ I didn’t see you fire. ”

　 　 “ Doesn’t fuckin’ matter if you saw shit. You’re not _supposed_ to see me. ”

　 　 That muzzle pressed harder against him, tilting up to point at Yasuo’s chin.

　 　 “ Fine then. _Show me_. ”

　 　 “ I’m sorry? ”

　 　 “ If you’re not going to tell me, then you’re gonna show me. ”

　 　 The gunner took a step back, pulling his rifle away, letting the crosshairs linger on the form of the swordsman.

　 　 “ Do or die. ”

　 　 The swordsman swallowed hard, but returned his hands to their original position, one settled on the hilt of his weapon, the other on the mouth of the sheath. He supposed he had no choice but to humor this man, or die refusing.

　 　 The gunner took several steps back, enough to create a sizeable distance between them. The gun was readied, sights leveled and locked on Yasuo.

　 　 Clearing his mind, the swordsman stared intently at the gunner, lowering his body very slightly, at which the gun followed his movement.

　 　 “ Ready? ”

　 　 Outside, the howling of the wind roared like a foul beast.

　 　 But before Yasuo could answer, the muzzle exploded with white fire.

　 　 The sword was drawn from its sheath at an amazing speed, swept through the air in one quick motion. A strong gust of wind racked the building, shaking the already shattered windows, causing every wall to tremble in fear. The furniture that sat toppled over on the floor shook as if made of paper, slamming up against the walls as the gust rushed towards the swordsman’s hand.

　 　 And before him, the wind coalesced into a tangible wall, made visible by the dust and sand it had kicked up in its wake.

　 　 Suspended in the center of it was a shining brass bullet, still spinning.

　 　 The gunner stood up straight, immediately tossing back his hat and pushing up his goggles. Yellow eyes were filled with pure disbelief, wide and awake.

　 　 “ How… interesting. ”

　 　 As the wind wall lowered, the bullet clattered to the ground. The gunner holstered his rifle at his hip, raising his hands in front of him.

　 　 The swordsman lowered his sword, but did not sheath it.

　 　 And then, the gunner began to applaud, hands clapping excitedly.

　 　 “ Congratulations, Yasuo. You are here by, the only man who has _ever_ walked away from my sights. ”

　 　 His long legs carried him towards Yasuo once more, heels clacking against the dusty wooden floor. As his applause came to a halt, he reached up to tug away the bandanna that covered his face, revealing himself to the swordsman.

　 　 “ And for that, I will show you my face, and give you my name. Khada Jhin, sniper and veteran bounty hunter, at your service. ”

　 　 And it was then that the swordsman knew exactly why he was here.

　 　 As if he’d read Yasuo’s mind, he reached into his pocket to procure a tattered piece of parchment, unfolding it and presenting its image to the other. Sure enough, the swordsman was met with an image of himself.

　 　 **( Wanted: Murder, Treason, Theft. Twenty million reward. Dead or alive. )**

　 　 Yasuo took a cautious step back, eyes narrowing.

　 　 “ So that’s what you’re after. ”

　 　 “ Yes, that I would be. ”

　 　 The paper was folded once more, returned to whence it came. Jhin took a step back in response, folding his arms along his chest.

　 　 “ I look forward to hunting you, Yasuo. ”

　 　 The swordsman shot back with a fierce stare, grip on his sword tightening.

　 　 And Jhin laughed, lips dripping with malice. But despite his demeanor, his eyes were ablaze with vigor, _excited_.

　 　 “ I’ll take your head another day, darling. You are much too entertaining to simply put down, like a rabid fox. Instead, won’t you humor me? I want you… to be mine, _and only mine_. ”

　 　 “ I’m not falling for your damn charms, friend. ”

　 　 And Jhin laughed again. Raucous and energetic, back arching as he cackled.

　 　 Yasuo could have cut him straight across the stomach, right there.

　 　 But he didn’t.

　 　 “ No, no, none of that nonsense. You mistake my favor for an offer of romance! How quaint, my sweet. As much as I’d _love_ to bend you over the bar-- right here and now-- it’d not be but an act of passion. How droll, how _simple_. ”

　 　 The more he spoke, the more unnerved Yasuo began. And it showed.

　 　 “ No, no, I’d much rather this fate of ours. The hunter, and the hunted. I shoot, you _dance_. I laugh, you _cry_. ”

　 　 “ And why would I play your game? ”

　 　 The gunner stood up straight, pulling his goggles over his face once more.

　 　 “ You’ve not been given a choice in this matter. ”

　 　 His voice was suddenly very sinister, more so than before.

　 　 “ I am the Virtuoso, the weaver of fate. The angel of death.  
　 　 　 　 Under my gun, I decide who lives and who dies.  
　 　 　 　 And you, _oh, my lovely desert fox_ … You I plan to _keep_. ”


	2. What We Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little sentimental for Jhin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip ahead a bit because I'm a lazy fucker.

　 　 An open window allowed the cool breeze to sweep inside of their room, rustling each loose piece of hair on the swordsman’s hair as he lay with his head at the edge of the bed. A dark line of tresses flowed down onto the floor, still damp from the shower he’d taken earlier.

　 　 Jhin had been sitting beside that chestnut waterfall, running a brush through it carefully, separating strands with his fingers. The first few minutes of this had been rather uncomfortable for Yasuo, unwinding tangles with each tug of the brush. After all of that was done, the remainder of the experience was nothing but soothing. Jhin’s fingers would run down the entire line, sending gentle sensations to the swordsman’s scalp. Occasionally he’d pluck free several strands and make a tiny braid, only to separate it a moment later. ( Yasuo would kill him if he left his hair in braids. )

　 　 Lazy mornings led to lazy afternoons. Yasuo had drifted off near an hour ago, but Jhin continued until he found himself content with his work. He took to his feet, cocking his head to the side to look down at the sleeping creature, dressed only in a pair of underwear, body laid bare. He was really quite attractive despite the marring scars that lined his body. Like rough sketch lines along his tanned skin, drawn in with a pencil. Jhin admired all of them from this distance, stopping himself from reaching out to touch one, as not to wake his counterpart.

　 　 The sniper would gather his clothes and dress himself, fetching the key to the room before departing through the door. He planned to return, and so he’d left his weapons back with the samurai. Strange, how he trusted that man enough to leave him with his prized possessions. Alas, the tired thing would probably still be asleep when Jhin returned.

　 　Silent steps carried him out of the room and down the hall. An orange horizon greeted him outside, the town's yard nearly empty. Busy during the day and quiet at night, just how Jhin liked it; He was glad they were able to settle down here for a while, rather than camping out in tents like they usually did. While he certainly didn't mind the survivalist aesthetic that Yasuo had grown accustomed to, he did have a _slight_ preference to sleeping in an _actual_ bed, under an _actual_ roof. Eating prickly pears and cooked rabbit for a week would make anyone want a real meal.

　 　Certainly, that was where Jhin was off to tonight. Another thing he loved about little towns like this, were the people. Jhin was certainly no people person, but when it came to talents, he supposed there were others better at things than he was. ( Mundane things, but they were necessary nonetheless. ) One of those things was cooking. He'd never taken an interest in the art, nor had time to practice it, but he sure loved some old-fashioned cooking every once in a while. The best part about being relatively wealthy was that he could indulge in these things whenever he damn well pleased. Certainly not very often, as he was a very busy man, and home cooked meals were certainly not the first thing on his mind... But there were occasions when he'd find a nice little restaurant in a nice little town, and he simply _couldn't_ resist. It was just such, that he found himself in one of those very places. 

　 　Places like this stayed open past dark. Wanderers more often than not would travel at night when it was cool, as not to trouble themselves or their horses, and often end up sleeping in a motel in one of these little towns, and fetching a bite to eat at one of the saloons. The sun going down certainly made things quieter, but life was still abroad.

 　 　Jhin always seemed to draw the eyes of many, whether it be the recognition of his face-- that of a ruthless bounty hunter-- or simply the appreciation of his almost otherworldly beauty. Much unlike many of the people of the wastes, Jhin took expert care of himself; His hair was pristine, his skin fair and fine. The only flaw that could be seen about his face was the apparent lack of an eye, though no rough scars or prior wounds could be seen beyond his eyepatch. As such, Jhin stood out against the other of his occupational kin; While they were all large, gruff and mean, Jhin stood lank and elegant-- though no doubt he was dangerous.

 　 　The gunner saw himself to a table, a little two-seater over near the window, one that was made up real nice with a crocheted doily in the middle. This kind of table was probably meant for something romantic, but the flowers in the little glass vase were wilted and thirsty, the ivory candle burned down to its last bit of wax. Jhin's fingertips traced over the frayed pieces of yarn, then up to the daisies in the vase, which fell apart with but a whispered touch; He swept the petals to the side as the waitress approached. 

 　 　" Any specials today? " He asked.

 　 　" Little late for that, don't ya think? " She giggled. " But I'll see if we's got any chicken pot pie left, you want any a' that? "

 　 　Jhin nodded, " Sounds fine. And a glass of milk, if you would. "

 　 　" Sure thing, mister. " She began to walk away, but stopped. " I can clean that up for ya, if ya want? "

 　 　He'd been entirely fixated on the arrangement of petals splayed along the table, one pinched between his fingers. He hadn't even made eye contact with her until just now-- how rude of him.

 　 　" No, that's okay. "

 　 　" Well, alright then. " Her heels clicked along the wooden floor as she walked back to the kitchen, and Jhin returned his attention to the petals. 

 　 　He'd been so focused on these damn petals that he hadn't even considered what to order. He didn't even particularly _like_ chicken pot pie, but it was a little late now, and it'd be especially rude to change his mind now. He scolded himself for getting so distracted with such a silly thing. 

 　 　Though, now that he sat and thought about it, it'd been a while since he'd really stopped to appreciate something like a flower. Flowers-- especially white daisies-- were abundant in the wild, hardy little plants that grew on the sides of the road, down the grassy knolls of the desert... just about everywhere that didn't see heavy footfall. Jhin's horse had carried him through fields of wildflowers; Red, purple, yellow, and white. In passing he admired them, but never enough to stop-- he was much too busy for that. Really, he was too busy for all of this. The idea of romance was a concept he'd never considered would be a part of his life. 

 　 　And yet, there was someone waiting for him, back where he slept, someone that would probably worry if he didn't show up. Was there ever someone like that before, in his life? Aside from his earliest memories of his parents before they passed, he couldn't actually recall anyone giving a _shit_ where Jhin was, or if he was okay. If anything, he was certain he couldn't count the number of people who'd rather see him cold and  _dead_. Yasuo was supposed to be one of those people, and yet...

 　 　Looking back, Jhin couldn't even recall quite how they'd gotten here. Jhin was a charmer-- that much was for sure-- but to lure someone in like that? Yasuo wasn't a fool; If he were, he'd be long gone, life surrendered to one of the one-hundred or so bounty hunters that wanted his head-- Jhin being one of them. And yet, they'd danced, in limbo with their lives, and in bed with their lips-- like lovers. More than once, Jhin had saved Yasuo's life. More than once, he'd held a gun to that man's stupid head at night, told himself he'd do it this time, _get it over with, you'll never be able to take him alive_. And every time, he'd pulled that gun back, his hand shaking. His hands _never_ shook, not unless he pointed his gun at something wrong, like the one time he mistook a young girl for a target, and just barely stopped himself from blowing her little head off. His hands shook even when he thought about taking Yasuo's life. Something about that made him angry. 

 　 　Even now, his hands were trembling. 

 　 　The waitresses heels announced her arrival once more, and Jhin sat up. A white ceramic plate was placed before him, topped with a small portion of pot pie, a bit of mashed potatoes, and a couple of cooked carrots. 

 　 　" Didn't have much of the pot pie left, so I got ya some extra things. " She placed the silverware at the side of the plate, wrapped in a cloth napkin, and then the glass of milk. " Need anythin' else? "

 　 　Jhin shook his head, " This is perfect, thank you. "

 　 　" Alright, I'll be back in a bit to check on ya. "

 　 　For such a hole-in-the-wall, the food was actually rather good, even though it wasn't his favorite. Although Yasuo would eat anything that was placed in front of him, Jhin was known to be a little more choosey about what he ate. Then again, he had free roam of what places he could eat, while Yasuo had to avoid the more populated spaces, for fear of someone recognizing him from his wanted poster. Even in these smaller towns, there was always the risk. Jhin finished off his meal, almost turning down the offer for dessert, but instead asking for a bit to take home with him. 

 　 　He'd return to the room in which they stayed, surprised to see that the swordsman was out of bed, currently perched at the open window, smoking a cigarette. 

 　 　" Where'd you wander off to? " Yasuo asked, turning his head to Jhin as he approached. 

 　 　" Went to fetch some dinner, didn't feel like waiting for you to wake up. " He held the styrofoam plate up with one hand, presenting it to Yasuo with a half grin. " Figured you'd be hungry. "

 　 　Yasuo's brows raised, and he accepted the plate, eyeing the contents pressed beneath a plastic wrapping. A smile spread across his lips, " What'd you go and do this for? "

 　 　" For starters, I don't want you to starve to death. " Jhin said, rolling his eyes. He stepped forward, fetching the cigarette from between Yasuo's lips and placing it between his own, taking a drag. " Shut up and eat before I change my mind. "

 　 　" Yeah yeah, alright. "

 　 　Yasuo sat down at the desk to unwrap his meal, eating it with haste-- as he always did. Even if there was no hurry, Yasuo ate as if he was being chased by a hungry bear. 

 　 　The gunner resumed place at the window, finishing off the cigarette and flicking it outside, watching the tiny red smolder away into nothing as it hit the ground. Now, all was dark, and the wind was cool and calm as it brushed past into the room. Jhin glanced over to Yasuo, who was just finishing up the last bit-- a piece of apple pie that Jhin hadn't touched. Jhin liked sweets, but Yasuo would probably kill a man for a good piece of apple pie. No way Jhin was getting in the middle of that. As soon as Yasuo finished up, he moved to join Jhin at the window, snaking an arm around the smaller man's waist and dragging him into an embrace. Jhin groaned, but his smile told no lies.

 　 　" Some damn fine apple pie. " Yasuo purred, leaning in and giving Jhin's cheek a noisy kiss. " Thank ya, love. "

 　 　" You're welcome. " Jhin couldn't recall being called _that_ before; It came as a surprise, to say the least. 

 　 　" Wouldn't reckon you got any of that whiskey left to wash it down? "

 　 　Jhin rolled his eyes again, reaching into his pocket to fetch a metal flask, handing it to the outlaw without another word. 

 　 　" Thanks, babe. " Yasuo downed some of it, screwing the cap back on before turning to hand it to Jhin. 

 　 　" Can't say I never do anything for you. " Jhin mused, setting the flask on the nightstand, as he knew Yasuo would ask for it again before the night was over. 

 　 　" Where would I be without you? " Yasuo teased, pulling the redhead into his arms again. 

 　 　" _Dead_. Buried in a ditch somewhere. " Jhin said in a faux-cold tone, pursing his lips. 

 　 　" Well, ya ain't wrong. " His arms tightened around Jhin's waist and he leaned down to place another kiss on the man's cheek, following it with one to his temple, and then one to the top of his head. " I don't know why ya do it, neither. "

 　 　Jhin's gaze lowered, " Neither do I. " A moment of silence followed before Jhin turned to glance at Yasuo, who forced a smile. " And yet, I'm still doing it. "

 　 　" You don't gotta. Could just let 'em take me, get it over with. "

 　 　" And miss out on the bounty on your head? Not a chance. "

 　 　A finger was pressed into Yasuo's chest, urging him back towards the bed. Jhin smirked as Yasuo's legs met with the side, pressing until the man sat at the edge. 

 　 　" I told you, Yasuo. You're _mine_. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add more to this chapter later, or just continue it in the next chapter. o:


End file.
